Tempest
by SelfishMachinex
Summary: When Anna Hawthorne left her hometown of Nuvema Town with her best friend, the plan was to win all the Unova League gym badges. What she didn't count on was for danger to follow them everywhere, and to get tangled in the web spun by Team Plasma. She definitely didn't expect the fate of Unova to lie in her hands. A tempest is brewing, with Anna caught right in the middle of it.
1. Prologue

"_'Cause I don't want to leave without you buried by my side.  
>I'd rather kill the one responsible for falling stars at night."<br>__**I Don't Care If You're Contagious – Pierce the Veil**_

_**Prologue **_

_Anna… _

_Wake up, wake up. _My eyes opened and I gasped. It wasn't like waking up from sleeping, or even regaining consciousness, it was like.. Coming into being. I was confused and disoriented, and heard a whimper come from my arms.

I looked down to find my Emolga, Mochi, clutching at my shirt with his small paws. "Mochi!" I breathed and held him tighter. I had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, but having my pokemon with me was a relief, even if it was slight.

Glancing upwards, I took in my surroundings. I was standing near the edge of a cliff. Nervously, I scrambled back from the precarious drop. The cliffs stretched out for as far as I could see, barren and skeletal. Thick clouds choked the sky, looking more like smoke than rainclouds. A strong wind was picking up, making me think otherwise about what those clouds might hold.

I struggled with my memory, but it was like running down a dark tunnel without the light at the end getting any closer. I was broken from my frustrated thoughts by a melancholy voice carrying over the wind.

"Antoinette Hawthorne!"

My full name spoken by the voice raised goose bumps over my skin. My eyes shot towards the offender, who was standing on a cliff adjacent to the one I was standing on. My pulse went all over the place. I had no idea who this man was, but my body was reacting on its own accord. "Excuse.. me..?" I stammered, not able to muster up anything else.

He stood still, his posture tense but confident. Tea green hair spilled out from a ball cap, which was blown off suddenly by a gust of wind. He caught it without even looking.

If my strange reply caught him off guard, he didn't show it, and instead continued, "Why don't you understand the good in what I am doing? Please, Anna, this is a fight you can't win. Fighting you like this is the last thing I want to do, but I will not back down. I will not give up on this."

I swallowed hard. _The good in what you're doing? Not going to give up on this? Would you maybe want to explain what the hell you're talking about first? _Is along the lines of what I _wanted _to say, but again my body took control. I spoke.

"I won't! I'm not going to give up either, I will defeat you, and I will defeat Team Plasma!"

Before I had a chance to even think about my strange outburst, the man shook his head sadly, "You will lose. I don't know if I can spare you this time."

I opened my mouth for a biting retort, but my words caught in my throat as I noticed a large, dark shape rapidly approaching from the horizon. When I could make out what was making a beeline for me, I stumbled back so fast I nearly tripped over my own feet.

_Zekrom!?_

The legendary pokemon was now right before me, hovering over the mysterious stranger. I noticed the malice in the pokemon's eyes as it stared at me, and panic began to flutter in my chest like a Pidove trapped in a cage. "Moo.." I said quietly to my pokemon I still held in my arms, "I want you to get the hell out of here. Now."

I loosened my grip on my Emolga, but he shook his head vigorously from side to side and held tighter to my shirt, looking up at me as I looked down at him. He wouldn't leave me.

The man lifted his hand into the air and powerful electricity began to crackle over Zekrom's body. As he did so, lightning also began to come from the clouds, striking the cliffs surrounding them. I tried to fight past my growing panic and wracked my brain for some kind of plan, but I could only come up with one: _Run._ I was prepared to turn around and run wherever my legs would take me, when a giant orb of flames dropped from the sky and engulfed Zekrom.

An explosion ensued, and I was blown away, literally. My ears were filled with the sounds of my own screams as I was thrown backwards. I landed messily on my feet but still continued to skid backwards for about another foot.

As the smoke cleared, I shakily returned to a standing position. I gaped at the new sight, at what had just saved my life.

_Reshiram!?_

What were both of the legendary pokemon doing here? Is Reshiram protecting me or did I have to find a way to escape it too?

My thoughts raced faster than the wind, which had picked up considerably and blew my hair every which way. I held it back from my face with my hand as Mochi made his way to my shoulder. I could tell he wasn't taking his eyes off of Reshiram, with an expression that I was sure mirrored my own.

Reshiram landed on the newly cleared spot on the cliff in front of me, its giant white wings still spread wide. It let out a roar so fierce it shook the cliff we were standing on. Zekrom and the man didn't even flinch. Surprisingly, me either.

Reshiram craned its neck to look at me and let out a soft snort, small flames coming from its nostrils. I recognized that look; it was the same look Mochi had given me many times during battles. Caring, protective, loyal.

"Reshiram," I began slowly, taking a few cautious steps towards it. It looked at me for a moment longer, its blue eyes beginning to glow before it returned its gaze to Zekrom. A growl vibrated its body.

My words had been confident just minutes ago, but the fear I was feeling was suddenly overwhelming. I began to run towards the legendary pokemon.

"Reshiram, no!" A felt a tear escape down my cheek, and the world seemed to slant. I froze as everything grew blurry. It felt like someone had stuffed two cotton balls in my ears. Something was not right, but I supposed I should have realized that in the first place.

I could barely make out Reshiram as it took off into the sky. Flames were collecting in its mouth, and I noticed with horror that a beam of electricity was forming in Zekrom's.

"No.." my voice was barely a whisper. Suddenly, I was falling, but I wasn't sure where. I was sure I had been standing far from the edge of the cliff, but the drop seemed endless. I thought I heard my name being shouted.

An explosion rocked me to my very core, and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Mach here, this is actually my second attempt at a pokemon fic on this account. I deleted the first one (no biggie, it only got two chapters) but I put a little more planning into this one so it will actually be going somewhere.  
>I was really torn on if I was going to make this third person or first person; I actually wrote the prologue in third person before I changed my mind and changed it to first. I just find that I enjoy reading first person more and I hope you guys do as well! Now, my knowledge of Unova comes solely from BW and B2/W2, and my B/W is currently in the possession of my ex-boyfriend so I don't think I'll be getting that back.. :"( So please excuse me if I write any canon characters (particularly N) OOC, I'll try my best but I'm open to tips if you notice anything particularly OOC on my part. I'm rambling a little, hope you enjoy this chapter! Hope it's not too introduction-y.**

"_The morning after was the scene  
>it seemed like the night before was nothing more than a bad dream<br>It felt real, but I couldn't tell  
>And I ask myself, what is the measure of a man who can't forgive?" <em>_**  
>The Prom Queen Has No Friends – Broadway<strong>_

**Chapter One**

I sat up in my bed with a start, my arm shooting out to feel solid ground, still dazed from my dream. Instead of the hard surface of the cliff, my hand slapped onto a nose, more particularly the nose of my best friend who was sleeping next to me.

Or, _was _sleeping next to me. A profanity flew from her mouth and her fist shot out on impulse, colliding with my stomach. I let out an "oof!" and we both sat there from a moment, holding our injuries. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"I'm starting to think the floor sounds better than your bed. I'm waiting for you to break something. Wild guess. That dream again?" She rambled on as she sat up, rubbing her nose before breaking into a stretch and intentionally knocking me in the head as she did so.

"Yeah.. Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed, with a failed attempt of trying to dodge her elbow. She, being Daisy, was the only one I had told about my strange, reoccurring dream. I'd had it at least a couple times a week for the past two months. At least waking up that way was a little more redeeming than waking up screaming, as I had done a few times in the past.

"What time is it anyways.." Daisy trailed off as she turned her head to look at my alarm clock, "Almost 11. So I guess we should get up now anyways. An alarm would have been a little nicer than being slapped in the face, but I'll take what I can get."

I rolled my eyes at her. Today was the day we left to travel the Unova region. My 16th birthday was coming up in about a month, and my parents were finally letting me go out and challenge the eight gyms of Unova, and eventually the Elite Four (if I made it that far).

Daisy was a trainer as well, but the gym challenges "weren't for her". She loved the idea of adventure, though, and the thought of seeing all Unova had to offer. Also she just "couldn't go that long without her best friend" (she's just buttering me up).

I tossed my pillow at our pokemon, my Emogla, Mochi, and her Chikorita, Bailee, who were sleeping on a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. "Wake up guys!"

A vine tossed the pillow back at me, and I smiled at Bailee's grumpy expression. She glared back harder, but that was just typical Bailee. She'd be over it in about five minutes. Mochi was still passed the heck out, but I decided I would deal with waking him up once I got out of the shower.

The hot water pounded against my back and I watched as my shampoo swirled down the drain. It still hadn't hit me what today really was. I didn't think it would until we were actually out of my house and about halfway to Accumula.

I kept my shower short and stepped out into my steamed filled bathroom. I dried myself off before wiping off my mirror with the towel. My large brown eyes stared back at me, framed by thick black lashes. My highlighting feature, as.. Well, I told myself. Dark brown hair fell to my mid-back and had already begun to form waves. I had natural olive-toned skin, and I knew I would only get darker as summer went on.

I rolled on a quick layer of mascara, sighing deeply as I knew it would probably be the last bit of makeup I would touch for Arceus knows how long. I tugged on a pair of jean shorts and a green v-neck caught somewhere between tea and mint green, with non-functional pocket on the top right side. The tea color reminded me of the hair of the guy from my dream, and goose bumps formed on my skin despite the steamy bathroom.

I really need to get that checked out. They would probably confine me to a psychiatric facility, or maybe some scientists would want me for testing. They probably paid good money for that.

_Get it together, Anna. You have a reoccurring dream. You're not plotting any murders or sprouting telekinetic powers._

_Yet._ You have to make a living somehow.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Daisy already dressed, and peeking outside from between the blinds on my window. She's a couple inches taller than me (I'm about 5'5"), and her skin is brown. Her straight black hair is cut to her shoulders in a cute bob, usually accessorized with a headband (she was wearing a green one now). We've been best friends since we were six, which is when she and her family moved to Nuvema Town from Johto. She's a lot different from me, sweet, mature, organized, smart, and always knows how to keep a conversation going. She told me she planned on catching only grass and bug pokemon, which really isn't a surprise considering how much she loves nature.

"What's up?" I asked her, seeing as she was pretty absorbed in whatever was going on out there. She wasn't listening, and I impatiently went to ask again when a ball of fur zipped into my arms.

"Morning, baby," I cooed as I scratched my Emolga behind his ears. He chirped happily and nuzzled his face against my cheek. Mochi really was my baby, in a way, seeing as I hatched him from an egg nearly a year ago. He's energetic, curious, and can be pretty mischievous. Seriously, I've lost count of how many times this guy has gotten me in trouble.

After one of Mochi's scenes Daisy had said, "Like pokemon, like trainer". I responded by saying that explained why Bailee was such a bitch. I was the one who had a habit of talking with my fists, but she punched me pretty hard in the arm that day.

Mochi is tough, though, considering we'd been training practically since the day he was born. He is well beyond the normal strength for his age, and his electric attacks are fierce. Before I start bragging let's just put it this way: Mochi can kick one hell of an ass.

Anyways, Daisy still hadn't answered me so I sighed and walked over to have a look for myself. "Okay, are you broken? Did I..."

I trailed off as I saw smoke rising from a section of the Professor Juniper's Lab, right down the road from my house. "Mochi, what did you do this time?" I asked, only half-joking as he looked from over my shoulder.

"See those people?" Daisy asked, pointing to a strangely clad group of people surrounding Juniper and her small staff. It was hard to see what was going on, but it didn't look good. I nodded, squinting as if that would help me see better.

"Should we go after them?" The sentence was barely out of her mouth before I had made up my mind and went running out of my room. Once I made it downstairs, I flung my front door open and checked over my shoulder to make sure Daisy was following. She was.

We raced down my road to the lab. As we got closer, we could tell that the attackers had the scientists practically up against a wall of the lab using their pokemon. A couple people were hurrying in and out of the labs carrying pokeballs with them on the way out, but that wasn't even the most shocking part.

Once they made their way outside, they would release the pokemon inside the pokeball, toss the pokeball on the ground, and then _stomp on it. _As in, completely crushing it and smashing it in tiny chunks. The released pokemon would look around, confused, for a moment before running off.

Me and Daisy had made an agreement on the way for a stealthy approach, to better our chances of actually helping, but I had to do something before they could release anymore pokemon. "Stop!" I shouted, and Daisy looked at me in horror. So much for low key.

It wasn't just Daisy who turned to look at me in shock. Every head, including that of the scientists, turned to look at me and my best friend. Attacking humans with pokemon was highly frowned upon, but I felt like this warranted an exception.

"Mochi, spark!" I shouted, pointing at the two responsible for releasing the pokemon. Without hesitation, he took off into the air from my shoulder and flew for them. The reached for the belts holding their own pokeballs at their waists, but Mochi was too fast. Spark was one of his less powerful electric moves, but would get the job done. And it did. They crumpled to the ground after the attack. I felt a little bad, but they were _releasing _pokemon.

Plus, I didn't have time to worry about guilty feelings. The others, apparently now seeing us as a threat, directed their pokemon to deal with me and Daisy. "Krokorok, bite!" I heard a voice shout as the crocodile pokemon came barreling towards us. I felt my eyes go all kinds of huge because Mochi would be practically ineffective against the intimidating, evolved pokemon. Daisy was already on it, though.

"Bailee, hold it back! Vine whip!" Two vines extended from the buds around her Chikorita's neck, flying out and wrapping around the Krokorok. I heard them snap tight, but Bailee was clearly struggling to hold Krokorok in place, and to not be dragged forward by it.

Daisy looked determined, "Good job Bai, now use razor leaf!" The leaf on top of Bailee's head began to spin, fast, a multitude of sharp leaves hitting the Krokorok. I went to cheer when I noticed another one of the people had sent their Swanna on us.

"Alright, don't hold back this time! Thunderbolt on that Swanna!" I yelled, my adrenaline high and my heart pounding in my ears. Mochi swooped around from where he put the other two attackers out of business, cheeks sparking.

"Emo!" He yelled as electricity burst from his body and crashed into the Swanna. The damage it did due to the double type advantage was incredible, and I watched in amazement as the fully evolved pokemon fell unconscious onto the ground.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, actually jumping up and down excitement. Mochi always amazed me in battle, but this was amazing even for him. My celebration was cut short as the attackers went all out, now sending several, semi-or-fully evolved pokemon at us.

"Shit," I hissed between my teeth, wondering how I was going to manage to get us out of this one. I didn't have to think long because suddenly a powerful wind blasted from above, sending the pokemon flying back into their trainers. Daisy screamed, causing me to scream, and I snagged her arm to keep from being blown away.

_What now? _I thought as I looked up.

_**Really **_**bad cliffhanger, I know. But this chapter was getting really long and I think it would be best to stop here. Chapter formatting is definitely not my strong suit, but hopefully I'll get better at it as I write this. **


End file.
